In a wireless local area network (WLAN), there are clients and access points (APs) where typically the clients are endpoints of a communication path, and the APs are typically stationary and the intermediaries by which a communication path to a client may be established or maintained. In general, when a first client wishes to communicate with a second client served by the same AP, the messages of the communication need to traverse two hops. That is, messages from the first client are sent from the first client to the AP and then from the AP to the second client. Having the communication traverse two hops is inefficient and it is generally desirable in a WLAN to have clients communicate directly with each other without having to utilize an AP.
In some WLANs, allowing a first client to communicate with a second client is accommodated by providing for a Direct Link Mode. Direct Link Mode allows a first client and a second client to directly communicate without traversing through the AP. Direct Link Mode, however, requires a setup of the clients where the setup necessitates the need for an AP. The first client and the second client must send messages to the AP notifying the AP of their existence. Thus, the first client and the second client must be within hearing range of the AP to notify the AP of their existence. If either the first client or the second client is not within hearing range of the AP, they will not be able to directly communicate. This is a problem if the first client and the second client are within hearing range of each other but one or both of them is not within hearing range of the AP. Thus, by requiring the AP, the range of coverage served by the AP is limited.
The prior art method of client to client direct communication is inadequate if a client is not within hearing range of the AP. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method of client to client communication in a wireless local area network.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate identical elements.